The present disclosure relates in general to audio recording and playback. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for providing enhanced virtual reality/augmented reality (VR/AR) audio experiences. More specifically, apparatus and methods are provided for multi-channel surround sound recording and binaural playback of the recorded sound.
Recordings have long been made using two main methods: mono and stereo. Mono uses a single microphone to pick up sound, while stereo uses two, spaced apart from one another. With the emergence and spread of VR/AR technologies in recent years, recordings are frequently made using more than two microphones. The resultant recording typically requires more than two speakers to play back. In some scenarios, mixing or signal processing is performed on the recording, and thereby the playback is made using only two speakers. Regardless of the number of speakers involved however, such “simulated” surround sound often leads to less than real or satisfactory listening experience to human ears. This is due in part to the intricacies of hearing or auditory perception by human ears, and particularly the sensitivity of hearing to the relative positions and orientation of the sound origin vis-à-vis a listener's head and ears.
Binaural recording has been utilized to improve sound recording and listening experience. However, a conventional “dummy head” with a set of pinnae have their own limits, as it would generally present one orientation or position. For example, if a listener's head position or orientation is not mimicked by the dummy head, the resulting sound would not generate as real or visceral a listening experience to the listener's ears. This is particularly an issue in VR/AR applications, as a slight defect in auditory perception may undercut the entire VR/AR experience as designed.
There is therefore a need for improved methods and systems to providing enhanced VR/AR audio experiences. More specifically, this is a need for apparatus and methods to improve surround sound recording and playback, taking into account of changing head positions and orientation.